The Next Step
by powderkeg
Summary: Kusanagi Yui is a girl who has never had anything extraordinary occur in her life. Or so she thought, until a mysterious young man decides to crash into her life and tell her otherwise.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : This disclaimer remains valid for the entirety of this story. I own nothing you recognize. Some scene excerpts are taken from and/or based directly on contents of the game, with help from Mikayla's English translations of the Kamigami no Asobi game (link to her translations masterlist will be added to my profile).

 **Summary** : Kusanagi Yui is a girl who has never had anything extraordinary occur in her life. Or so she thought, until a mysterious young man decides to crash into her life and tell her otherwise.

 **Characters** : Kusanagi Yui, Kusanagi Manabu, Kusanagi Jun, Kusanagi Mother, Kusanagi Father, Akane, Keiko, Mysterious young man?!

 **Author's Note** : This story is primarily based on the otome game version; there may be loose references to parts of the anime as well. In keeping with the style of the game, this will be told in first-person from Yui's point of view.

 **Warnings** : SPOILERS. This will absolutely spoil events from the Kamigami no Asobi game, so if you don't like spoilers, please wait to read this until after you have played it!  
Other than that, there are no current warnings. I will update this as needed.  
The current **rating is T** ; I will update the rating as needed as well.

* * *

 **Prologue**

I'd left the station after waving goodbye to my friends Akane and Keiko. We had brought our high school days to a close after our graduation ceremony with a long session of karaoke and plenty of our favorite snacks. Only a few weeks later, they'd be headed off to university. I thought to myself, "They probably won't have time to hang out again before leaving, as they'll be so busy packing and preparing for their big moves. I wonder if today was the last time I'll see them before that…"

I breathed out a small sigh and adjusted my bag over my shoulder, watching the ground as I walked. I shook my head, trying to break out of the depressed feeling settling in before it grew too deep. "You'll see them whenever they visit for the holidays," I assured myself, recalling how we had pinky-sworn mere hours prior. We would plan a get together every time they were scheduled to return home.

I reminded myself that it wasn't the time for regrets; I had to be happy for my friends and think about my own future as well. A little less than a year prior, just days after entering my third year of high school, I had finally made my decision and told my family: I would take over the Kusanagi shrine – my family's shrine – after graduation. Of course, they were a little surprised when I had told them; I had even surprised myself a little, too. But it really was the best solution, for both me and my family. And I could still continue my education through distance courses with Tokyo's Kokugakuin University to work towards my _kannushi_ certification.

My family was really supportive of my choice, and even a little grateful. My parents no longer had to worry about the future of our shrine, and my brothers no longer had to hold back from doing things they were more interested in, in case they were tasked with inheriting it. Manabu could turn his internship into a career if he wanted to, and even Jun could choose his own path after finishing his university studies in a couple of years.

I abided a moment at the bottom of the steps before climbing to the shrine, and my home, to gaze up at the gate. I felt my resolve strengthen at the sight. "Yes," I assured myself with a resolute nod. "This is the right path for me."

I take the first step.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I know, I know! This isn't _Search for the Cure_ OR _The Water of Life_ , but this little plot bunny would not leave me alone. Blame it!  
And, hey, at least it's brought me back to the world of fanfiction, so perhaps I can pay those more attention.  
I just wish my plot bunnies would produce one-shots instead of multi-chapter fics... they're so much more difficult for me to maintain, even if I have written out the entire plotline. There's just not enough time in the day for them all. :c

As always, please tell me your thoughts! I'll try to update when possible, but there are no promises as to how quickly that will be, unfortunately. My apologies! I appreciate your patience.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The week following my graduation ceremony was a whirlwind of activity for the Kusanagi household.

Manabu announced he had been offered a permanent position within his company, requiring a transfer to Osaka, and he had decided to accept. He had been given the week off to prepare for the move; all his time seemed to be spent packing. I felt a little sad, because I knew I'd miss him; he was the brother most similar to me so we often got along. But, I was really happy for him, too!

Manabu wasn't the only one packing, however. I had almost forgotten, with everything else going on, that Jun was leaving soon to take part in a foreign exchange program. He'd be spending his second year of university studying in New Zealand. My parents had to attend a final orientation in Tokyo along with him, after which he would board a plane to leave.

However, my parents wouldn't be returning right away. My father had been asked to attend and give a presentation at a week-long conference for Shinto studies and shrine duties at one of the top religious universities in the country. My mother would also help with presentations based on her experience as a former miko.

Thankfully, I had been able to assure them of our shrine's care in their absence. I felt confident in my ability to carry out the necessary duties, as I had been training little by little since I was young, and even more diligently since choosing to devote myself to its inheritance. I had been working even harder since graduating, rising before my father, even, to begin the day's tasks. It was important for me to get into such habits quickly, and also helped put their minds at ease.

On the following Monday, I was sweeping the path to the main shrine when I heard mother's voice calling the family to breakfast. It was our last day, for a long while at least, to eat a meal all together, but it was surprisingly cheerful. As always, Jun was running late, but even he was able to sit down and join us at the table for once. At times, mother seemed a little sad, as I'd notice her looking around the table at all of us sadly. But father would simply give her hand a squeeze and she'd be smiling again.

After helping mother clean the dishes while the others gathered their luggage, we exited the house and went to the shrine together as a family. As a family, we prayed. Bow, bow. Clap, clap. A final deep bow. Then we made our way down the stairs to the street where a taxi was waiting to take them all to the station.

"Please take care. Come back safely!" I called one last time before the taxi door shut. I stood, watching and waving until the car turned out of sight.

From there, my day continued at a leisurely pace. I finished a detailed sweeping and cleaning of the pathways all throughout the shrine area just before noon. After a quick lunch, I spent my afternoon purifying charms, practicing iai, and greeting the few visitors who came during the day.

* * *

As the afternoon waned, I found myself at the bottom of the stairs. I had just seen off the elderly couple from the next street over, the last guests of the day. As I climbed the stairs to return to the shrine and retire inside for the evening, I caught sight of the sky above the shrine gate; it looked like it had been set ablaze. Without thinking, I stopped in my tracks and gazed at the burning red sky and found myself sighing wistfully. It felt as though it had been a long time since I'd seen such a beautiful sunset.

I stood there for a long while, just watching the sky as it gradually changed hue. Slowly, the sun sank closer and closer to the horizon. For some reason, seeing the sun move across the sky like that felt incredibly nostalgic. Though I couldn't recall any particularly impressionable memory associated with the sunset, I felt some kind of attachment to it... Almost like I had spent time with someone, inviting the night together…

"What am I even thinking?! How weird…" I whispered aloud incredulously as I finally managed to tear my gaze from the sky before I continued along the path. As I passed under the shrine gate, I saw someone walking in my direction, coming from the main shrine.

"What…? I thought all our visitors had gone…" I wondered if perhaps this person had arrived and passed me on the stairs while I'd been mesmerized by the sunset. I blushed at the possibility before shaking the thought from my head. The stairs are much too narrow, so it would have been almost impossible for that to have been the case. I must have simply missed him while talking with the elderly couple... After assuring myself that I wasn't absolutely clueless, I turned my attention to him again.

He was slowly walking down the center of the path* with his hands in his pockets. He had a sour-looking expression on his face as he stared at the ground ahead of him. He wasn't anyone I recognized… but for some reason, I found myself with a sense of longing when I saw him. It stopped me in my tracks, just at the top of the steps. It was so strange, and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. It was as though time had stopped.

Suddenly, just a few meters before he reached me, he glanced up and our eyes met. In that instant, my heart leapt. I was so shocked by that feeling that I almost took a step back, but another part of me wanted me to move closer to him instead. I stayed in place, staring silently. He had stopped, too; his mouth had opened slightly as though he was surprised. A flicker of recognition seemed to pass through his eyes.

I didn't know what to say... I didn't know him, but it felt unmistakably like I had met him before. He moved a few steps closer to me, closing the gap between us. Even more, I felt my heart reaching out to him for unknown reasons.

"Kusanagi," he said it quietly, his voice seemingly choked with emotion. He was unmistakably looking right at me; I felt as though his gaze was piercing through me to see my soul. At that moment, I knew he was definitely speaking for no one to hear but me.

My heartbeat had quickened, though I didn't understand why. Yet with great force of will, I still managed to sound calm when I replied, "Um…who are you? Why do you know my name?" My voice was barely above a whisper as well; it felt like there was a palpable tension in the air around us.

When I asked him that, a pained expression flashed across his face before he covered it with a smile. Though his smile still looked painful; lonely. It was as though he was holding back some kind of emotion threatening to overflow. I didn't understand, but I felt a pain in my chest to see it. After a moment, he spoke, "So you really don't remember…"

"Huh?" I couldn't stop myself from asking in my surprise. The way he had said it, it sounded like I had forgotten him.

"I was afraid of that…" his eyes fell for a moment and he continued murmuring. I couldn't make out the rest of his words, though it definitely sounded at one point like the name Zeus crossed his lips. My eyes flicked back to meet his when he stopped speaking and looked up. He took another step closer; his voice was stronger now, "Totsuka Takeru. That's my name."

"Totsuka Takeru-san…" I let my eyes fall as I said his name quietly a few times, trying to jog my own memory. It was the first time I could recall ever saying it, but it felt like I was already used to it. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had forgotten something very important.

"It feels like forever since we said goodbye that time…" his eyes never left mine; he took another step closer. "I didn't want any regrets, so I came to see you, Kusanagi."

He said my name with such familiarity, I was surprised. He looked so sad, yet there appeared to be a hint of joy in his gaze as well. My heart began to ache at the sorrowful, yet gentle, way he was smiling at me again. "I…" I didn't know what to say.

He held up a hand, "That's okay." It's as though he knew what I meant without me having to finish. "It's not your fault you can't remember." He let his eyes fall, and for a second he looked even sadder...until he glanced back at me. Determination steeled his gaze, "But I'll think of a way. I found you again. I'm not going to give up so easily." His smile became more genuine, and my heart fluttered again, "After all, you're the one who taught me that my dreams can be realized as long as I never give up, yeah?"

"I…did?" I felt so silly, just staring at him so bemusedly. I still couldn't think of what to say. I wanted to remember this person so badly, felt like I _should_ remember him, but I couldn't.

It appeared as though he began to reach his hand toward me for the smallest of moments before he seemed to reconsider and let it fall unceremoniously back to his side again. A part of my heart felt disappointed. The rest of me simply became more confused, so I continued to watch him, in a vain hope to figure it all out.

Then he was smiling at me in that sorrowful way again. I found myself missing the joy it had held earlier, "I'll think of a way to help you remember, Kusanagi. I promise. So, please…just give me a little longer."

I found myself nodding without thinking and watched him as he began to slowly walk past me and away. My heart fell at the thought of him leaving; my mouth moved on its own, "W-wait!" My cheeks flushed with embarrassment; I didn't know why I had shouted that. We stood staring at each other for another moment. Even though he was already a few steps down the staircase, I could see the somewhat hopeful look in his eyes. I became more flustered, "Um…that is…Please take care. G-good night!"

I let my embarrassment get the better of me; I swiftly turned on my heel and hastened inside as quickly as I could without being completely rude.

I didn't hear his whispered response.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : As you can probably tell, this scene was _heavily_ inspired by the game itself, though it certainly deviates from its events.

So now, some personal thoughts that may give further credence to my motivation behind this story… I actually really preferred the ending where Yui chose to go back to her own world instead of joining Susanoo in his. I felt that to do so fit so much better with her strong-willed nature. Her family, and her duties, were always incredibly important to her, so for her to drop everything, her entire life, for a guy (god, love, etc or not) seemed really naïve and out of character to me. (Even if the CGs from her life in his world were super cute!) Plus, it's much more romantic – to me – for him to wait for and find her after all that time!

*The center line from the shrine gate to the main shrine is considered the "path of the Gods" so it is important to walk on one side or the other of the path, not directly along the center line of stones. Here, Takeru is walking down the center because he IS a god, not because he's a delinquent like he may appear. :P


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, I hadn't gotten much sleep at all. My thoughts all throughout dinner, my bath, and even when I rested my head on my pillow were stuck on a constant loop of one thing: Totsuka Takeru. To me, he was an enigma. My heart seemed to know him, and he seemed to know me, but I couldn't recall a single memory of him.

"To have this kind of response to his appearance, we had to have been close, right?" for the umpteenth time that night, I tossed and turned from lying on one side to the other, hoping that if my body could find a comfortable spot on the futon that I could just drift off.

At some point deep into the night, it must have finally worked, as I woke up with the crack of dawn to the sound of my alarm. I slowly sat up and drowsily rubbed my eyes, trying to recall the dream I had been having just before waking.

 _The man named Takeru and I had been sitting at the beach… We were the only ones there; we'd had the whole place to ourselves. It seemed we were hunting for seashells together…_ I couldn't remember anymore. I groaned in frustration before throwing the blankets off me. I put away my futon and got ready quickly, hoping my daily sweeping ritual would help me to finally clear my mind.

* * *

After breakfast, I checked to make sure our charms were fully stocked before heading back outside to practice my iai. Our shrine didn't often get many visitors during the week, so I knew I had another long, leisurely day ahead of me. I figured it was okay to take advantage of that for the couple of weeks I had left until my distance courses began. Perhaps I could even clean and organize the storehouse later. "I'm sure mother and father would like that…"

When I reached the area next to the main shrine, I was shocked to see none other than Totsuka Takeru standing in the center of the path, facing the bell. It didn't look like he was praying, but his eyes were closed. Even from a distance, I could feel an unnamed intensity coming from him. I moved to turn around and go back, not wanting to disturb him.

"Mornin', Kusanagi," his voice stopped me in my tracks. He seemed much more cheerful today than he had last night, though he spoke to me with that same familiarity.

I bowed, "Good morning, Totsuka Takeru-san."

He shrugged off my formality with a casual wave of his hand, "Just Takeru is fine."

"Oh! Um…okay, Takeru-san."

He chuckled lightly before walking closer to me. Suddenly, he seemed like he felt a little awkward and unsure of himself, "So, yeah… this is a nice shrine you've got."

I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped my lips. He'd seem like such a tough guy, with his stern eyebrows and serious demeanor, but I couldn't dislike him. Even though I'd only met him, as far as I could remember, just the night before he had been very kind. He had seemed very confident. Now he was kind of flustered, and my heart seemed to leap in a different way at this new side of him.

He cast his eyes aside and looked almost pouty, so I hurried to rectify my mistake, "I'm sorry… but thank you." I said it as gently and genuinely as I could.

He slowly let his gaze return to me, though he seemed to still be pouting a bit, "I'm no good at these kinds of things. You always were the one to talk to me first…"

"Oh," at that moment, I was reminded of the fact that he had come to seek me out. That he knew me even though I hadn't remembered him. For a moment, my dream flashed through my head.

"Look, I'm, uh, sorry. I know this must be weird for you…" he was looking to the side again, that sorrowful look coming to play on his features. "But I really can't let you go." He looked up again suddenly, his eyes piercing my own, "Not again." He had such a serious air that I couldn't do anything but nod; his words had caused my heartbeat to quicken, but I felt discouraged. How could I not remember someone who must have been so important to me?

He was looking around the shrine, as though searching for something, as I continued to try and search my own heart. When he spoke again, he sounded much more casual than the moment before, "So, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you taking care of this place on your own?"

His voice brought my out of my daze; my eyes flicked to his face. He was watching me again, "Oh, yeah," I couldn't stop myself from being honest with him, even though he should have been a complete stranger to me. "I mean, not always!" I hurried to try and rectify my mistake. "This is my family's shrine. Usually I help my father, the priest, but everyone else is away…for various…reasons…" by the time I'd noticed my word vomit, it was too late. I shyly looked away as I let my words trail off.

Takeru's hands were lightly clenched at his sides, "You mean they left you here alone?" His voice was tense.

I looked up at him, slightly shocked, "Oh, no! It's not like that!" Perhaps he'd mistaken my embarrassment for sadness; I had to set that record straight, "I offered to take care of things since I'm technically the shrines miko and my parents were needed elsewhere! That's all. They'll be back in a week or so…"

"But, you're a girl and they've left you to fend for yourself," he stared at the ground for a moment mulling over that thought before suddenly clapping a fist into his other hand. "I've got it!" A joyful smile lit up his face, "I'll stay here and be your bodyguard. Plus, you can put me to work however else you need, too."

I was a bit stunned at the notion, though I didn't find myself opposed to the idea. He quickly continued on in his excitement before I had a chance to respond, "It'll be perfect. While I'm staying and helping here, we can keep thinking of ideas to help you remember everything, too!"

His enthusiasm was a bit contagious; I got the strange feeling that it wasn't often that he would get so excited about something. I found myself smiling as our eyes met again. He seemed to be waiting for my reply. I hadn't felt any kind of dangerous vibes from him. In fact, I inexplicably felt as though I could trust him with every fiber of my being. Plus, I just couldn't bring myself to spoil his good mood; it had hurt too much before when he'd looked so sad. Finally, I made my decision, "Okay. We can try. It would be helpful to have another pair of hands while my parents are away..."

I turned my gaze to the storehouse I had been intending to organize on my own before, recalling how many large and heavy objects we had tucked away. Having another person to help would make it much less difficult…

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Sorry this chapter didn't have much excitement. It was kind of adding to the setting of the story more than anything. In an effort to keep this story going more quickly than my others, chapters will be shorter overall.

As always, any feedback you have is greatly appreciated! Thanks, everyone.


End file.
